dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tournament of Power
is the name of the tournament held by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh. The strongest warriors from eight out of the twelve Universes are participating, and any team who loses in this tournament will have their Universe wiped out almost immediately after. According to the Great Priest, the true motive behind the organization of the tournament is that Zen-Oh believes there are too many Universes and wants to erase the weaker ones. Background The Tournament of Power was originally conceived by Zen-Oh after witnessing the Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition held by Beerus and Champa. After enjoying the tournament for its entertainment value and the spectacle of the participating fighters, Zen-Oh determined that a larger competition involving all of the Universes would prove even more entertaining. Later, after meeting the Future Zen-Oh, Zen-Oh more or less forgot about the tournament until reminded by an eager Goku. Having not seen the original martial arts competition, the Future Zen-Oh was uncertain of the idea, leading to the need for the Zen Exhibition Match, a smaller practice competition in which three warriors from Universe 7 and Universe 9 fought with one another. It was at the Zen Exhibition Match where the stakes of the Tournament of Power were set forth. Per the wishes of the two Zen-Ohs, the Great Priest announced that the eight Universes with the lowest fighter levels would be required to compete. The Universes that did not win the competition would immediately be erased from existence by the two Omni-Kings, resulting in the loss of more than half of the multiverse. To the shock of all present, it was declared that even the Gods of Destruction and Supreme Kais of the defeated Universes would be erased as well. The only ones spared from erasure in a defeated universe would be the attendants to the Gods of Destruction. Universes 1, 5, 8, and 12 were exempt from participating in the tournament due to their inhabitants having an average mortal rank above 7. The eight other Universes, such as Universe 7 (lvl 3.18) or Universe 9 (lvl 1.86), are left to fight to determine which one of them deserves to be saved. Following the Zen Exhibition Match, the eight participating universes were given approximately forty-eight hours to select and gather ten fighters each to compete whilst the Grand Priest built the tournament fighting stage. The tournament occurred in the World of Void, an isolated place outside of the twelve universes with literally no time or space, allowing the participants to use the fullest extent of their powers. Like the Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, the Super Dragon Balls were announced as the prize for the winner of the tournament. The tournament arena was designed by the Great Priest and forged from an alloy known as Kachi Katchin. Prior to the start of the tournament, three of the Gods of Destruction battled one another in order to test the stage's durability. These three gods were later required to repair the damage their battle inflicted upon the arena, as well as see to any design flaws made apparent in the Grant Priest's original design. Each team in the tournament consists of ten warriors from each of the eight participating universes, adding up to a total of 80 fighters. Unlike the World Martial Arts Tournament, the Tournament of Power is a survival-style battle royal in which all 80 fighters face each other simultaneously and must knock their opponents off of the ring to defeat them. Warriors who are rendered unconscious are still considered active competitors until they are removed from the stage. The warriors who get knocked off the stage are immediately teleported to the spectator bench to observe the remainder of the competition along with the gods of their respective Universe. The use of weapons and killing prohibited during the match and the ability of Flight is disabled (though participants with wings or possess non ki-based flight abilities are not prohibited from doing so). The match will last 100 taks (approx 48 minutes on Earth) and the Universe with the most survivors, or sole survivor if there is one, will be the winner. Rules *Fighters cannot be killed or use weapons. *To win, one must make their opponent fall off of the fighting stage. *Fighters remain in play even if rendered unconscious or unable to fight. *The tournaments consists of a single match with all 80 fighters battling at the same time. *The match will last for 100 taks, which equates to roughly 48 minutes. *Fighters are unable to use Flight, except those with natural anatomy from wings. *Each individual warrior will experience the natural level of gravity from their respective world, enabling them to fight at their full capacity and fight on more equal terms against other fighters. *Healing items like Senzu Beans are forbidden in the tournement. *When all 10 warriors of a Universe are eliminated, that Universe is immediately erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh. *The Universe with the most survivors by the end of the tournament will be the victor. Teams Universe 2 *Brianne de Chateau *Rabanra *Jimeze *Sanka Ku *Su Roas *Vikal *Zirloin *Zarbuto *Harmira *Prum Universe 3 *Nigrisshi *Narirama *The Preecho *Maji=Kayo *Catopesra *Borareta *Koitsukai *Paparoni *Biarra *Pancea Universe 4 *Ganos *Nink *Shosa *Majora *Caway *Dercori *Monna *Shantsa *Damom *Universe 4's Unknown Warrior Universe 6 *Cabba *Frost *Hit *Auta Magetta *Botamo *Caulifla *Kale *Dr. Rota *Saonel *Pilina Universe 7 *Goku *Gohan *Vegeta *Piccolo *Krillin *Master Roshi *Tien Shinhan *Android 18 *Android 17 *Frieza Universe 9 *Bergamo *Lavender *Basil *Hyssop *Oregano *Sorrel *Chappil *Comfrey *Roselle *Hop Universe 10 *Murichim *Lilibeu *Napapa *Jium *Methiop *Murisam *Jirasen *Obuni *Jilcol *Rubalt Universe 11 *Toppo *Jiren *Dyspo *Kahseral *Cocotte *Vuon *Tupper *Zoiray *Kettol *Kunsi Order of Elimination Universes Erased in Order Trivia *The Tournament of Power is the first tournament that Master Roshi has participated in since 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, however it is also the first tournament within the Dragon Ball series where he participates as himself and not as his alter-ego Jackie Chun. **It is also the first Tournament in the Dragon Ball series where Frieza and Android 17 participate as Goku, Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, Vegeta, Android 18, and Gohan had all previously participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta also fought in the Cell Games, while Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta also participated in the tournament between Universe 6 and Universe 7. **Additionally, Goku, Tien, and Master Roshi are all former World Tournament Champions, while Gohan is the true winner of the Cell Games. Piccolo made it to the finals of the 23rd World Tournament only to be defeated by Goku, while Android 18 managed to fight all the way to the finals of the 25th World Tournament, though choose to throw the fight and blackmailed Mr. Satan for double the prize money allowing him to maintain his reputation. *In the anime, it is the second tournament in which Majin Buu was originally supposed participate but was unable to do so because he fell asleep. However, in the manga, Majin Buu was originally supposed to take part in the tournament between Universe 6 and 7 but failed the tournament's written exam. **In the anime this is also the third time Majin Buu has been left out of a major storyline by falling asleep. *The Tournament of Power marks the second time a competition between multiple Universes is held in a vast, neutral space of some sort, this one being held in the World of Void. The Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition preceding this was held on the Nameless Planet that was located in the neutral space between Universes 6 and 7. In both cases this may be to avoid the possibility of the locations favoring certain Universes over others. *The Tournament of Power is the second (third if one counts the Timespace Tournament from Dragon Ball Fusions) Martial Arts tournament in the series to involve teams representing different Universes, the first being the Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. *All the flight-able warriors except for modified warriors from Universe 3 participating have different types of wings. *Coincidentally, Universe 9 fighters were the ones to first knock a fighter out the stage but they were also the first Universe to be erased. *The Tournament of Power has so far seen two incidents where a group of fighters has not only used a combined energy-based attack against two Saiyan opponents, but have been eliminated by being overpowered by their opponents in the Beam struggles as well. The first time was when the three warriors from Universe 9, Basil, Lavender and Bergamo, used their Triangle Danger Beam against Universe 7's Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, and lost to the latter duo's combined Final Kamehameha attack. The second time was when the 4 warriors from Universe 11, Cocotte, Kahseral, Kettol and Zoiray, used their United Justice Stream against Universe 6's Caulifla (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Super Saiyan Green/Super Saiyan (Berserk)), and lost to the latter duo's Combined Full Power Energy Wave. **However, unlike her teammates, Cocotte did not get sent out of the ring by losing the beam struggle; she shielded herself from this initial wipe-out and was instead thrown out of the ring by Android 18. Gallery Site Navigation pl:Turniej Mocy it:Torneo del Potere es:Torneo de Fuerza ca:Torneig de Poder Category:Events Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Tournaments